Chemicals Collide
by StarKisses
Summary: Ron looks for a bit of fun in an upbeat club, and gets more than he can handle.


**A/N: This is my first time writing for Ron's character, and it took a lot of re-writing and editing for me to be happy with it. I wasn't so sure how to end it, but I like this version out of all the ones I came up with. I hope you enjoy it. :)  
**

**This was written for the Seven Deadly Sins challenge at the forum A Little Piece of Heaven**

**Prompt: Lust  
**

Ron stared at his hand clasped around the glass of beer. His eyes focused on the ring of silver on finger that glistened under the bright, confusing club lights. He sighed as he raised the glass to his lips and gulped down the liquid. He had thought about this. He knew what he was doing, and he knew that Hermione would understand. He had planned every minute of every thought and reaction; a trait that he had picked up from his wife. He knew it would go well, and he smiled at his self-reassurance and slid the ring into his pocket.

His eyes found a group of girls, all dancing with each other, and none that looked any older than twenty-one. He was particularly fond of the skinny Asian, with her dyed blond hair, he'd seen there several times before. Tonight, she was especially attractive in her white button-down top, the lace from her black bra just visible from underneath. Her sequined mini skirt hugged her hips, and rode slightly higher on her thighs as she danced with and on her girlfriends, laughing and having a good time.

While Ron was fixated on her skirt, the girl had noticed him. She giggled as he looked up and met her eyes. It was then that she seemed to get more into the music and more physical with her cute brunette partner. She winked at Ron, kissed the girl swiftly on the lips, and made her way over to where he sat at the bar.

"Care to buy me a drink?" she asked, slipping into the seat next to him and crossing her legs.

It took Ron a second to take his eyes of her thighs once again, and he looked up into large, laser blue eyes. "Of—of course," he stumbled. "What could a get you?"

"Apple martini," she told the bartender, who rushed off to comply with her orders. She turned her attention back to Ron with an award-winning smile. "I saw you watching me."

He shook his head, trying to clear it. All he could think about was how he wanted to take her back into the back room he'd reserved earlier that night. "You're a great dancer," he finally replied. She brushed her cheek with her fingertips, and turned away slightly in fake embarrassment. "No, really. It's true."

"Well thank you," she beamed, voice singing with enthusiasm.

Her drink arrived, and she took it from the way too eager tended with a nod of thanks. Ron now watched her carefully as she sipped at the alcohol. He tipped the rest of his fourth beer into trembling lips and returned the glass a bit roughly to the counter. He smiled sheepishly at the beauty giggling before him.

She held out a small, smooth hand to him, saying, "I'm Hailey."

Ron kissed her French-manicured fingertips, causing her to flush, and also gave his name.

As the last of her drink disappeared behind glossed lips, Hailey tapped Ron's ankle with a gold heel. "What do you say about taking this somewhere quieter?" she suggested, looking up at him with killer eyes and false lashes. She leaned over and ran her hand up his thigh to relay her intentions.

Scooping her hand into his, Ron lead her away from the bar and her friends, and behind a blue curtain to the back rooms of the _Moulin_. His key worked magic on the golden lock, and he watched her eyes grew hungry; her flirtatious smile eating away at his nervous lips. The studded stiletto kicked the door to a close.

In the change of light, and the covering clothing removed, Ron saw that her lingerie was not black, but a navy blue. And mostly composed of lace. He kissed the tiny bow in-between her breasts, and moved down her stomach. His tongue still ringing of the taste of her martini.

She shot a encouraging glance at his glance, looking for approval. She pushed his head down until his lips touched her stomach once more. He nipped at her angle-soft skin in excitement; and they both lost themselves in the moment, completely forgetting about everything else that could possibly matter. Because, in this moment, nothing else did.

* * *

Ron opened his eyes to see that the brightest shade of blue had been replaced with dull, repressing gray. The air smelt foul and damp, and he sat up cautiously to find himself in the middle of a field. Though how he'd gotten there was a complete mystery. He was, at least, dressed.

A loud moan ushered from behind him, and it took him a moment in his hangover to realize that it was the moo from a cow. Spinning around, he laid eyes on not only the beast from which the sound came, but on another unexpected site.

Red curls framed the disappointed face of a young woman standing by the animal. She was dressed like she belonged in an office rather than a dirty field filled with cows and drunk fools. She held a baby in a rose pink dress on her hip. Deep brown eyes did not smile down at Ron, but instead looked hurt and angry. She shifted the baby.

"Great going, Ronald," Hermione sighed.


End file.
